Damage
16:56 Broden gossips, 'Always manage to end back up at doom.' 16:59 Uriah gossips, 'lucky charms meh :(' 16:59 Warblade gossips, 'sell it' 16:59 Warblade gossips, '2 qps' 16:59 Uriah gossips, '+13 dam +8 arm psi shiel inspire' 16:59 Aliste gossips, 'how'd it turn out?' 16:59 Uriah gossips, 'no sanct :(' 16:59 Aliste gossips, 'meh' 17:00 Uriah gossips, 'well it is better than this lead filled ball ive been floating around lol' 17:02 Broden gossips, 'Ah, so that's how it plays.' 17:02 Broden gossips, 'Just takes some getting used to.' 17:09 Jodah gossips, 'whats a restring ticket do?' 17:09 Broden gossips, 'Man, that never gets old.' 17:09 Warblade gossips, 'lets you restring a piece of eq' 17:09 Warblade gossips, 'hand it to an imm and tell them what eq you want string as what' 17:09 Gahan gossips, 'afk' 17:09 Jodah gossips, 'wow i've been junking those' 17:09 Igmo gossips, 'Be back in a bit!' 17:10 Aliste gossips, 'if i used them, i'd be naming my levelling gear with their stats =P' 17:10 Aliste gossips, 'the Int-1 bracers of fury!' 17:11 Jodah gossips, 'so this blaster is messed up, I do 1100 damage without ammo loaded, when ammo loaded it goes down to 600' 17:11 Aliste gossips, 'which blaster?' 17:11 Jodah gossips, 'hand-built' 17:13 Aliste gossips, 'where is it from?' 17:13 Jodah gossips, 'drakko' 17:13 Warblade gossips, 'that's cause your str's so much higher than your pcn' 17:13 Warblade gossips, 'heh' 17:13 Warblade gossips, 'guns are based on pcn' 17:14 Aliste gossips, 'is it a multiplier?' 17:14 Jodah gossips, 'pcn affects psionics and guns????' 17:14 Aliste gossips, 'like, is going from 20 pcn to 30 gonna up my damage a lot?' 17:14 Warblade gossips, 'not quite sure of the formula' 17:15 Jodah gossips, 'that totally blew my mind, i've been neglecting pcn thinking it was for psionics' 17:15 Warblade gossips, 'nope, dex and pcn for guns' 17:15 Warblade gossips, 'dex and str for melee' 17:15 Warblade gossips, 'con to block damage' 17:16 Jodah gossips, 'this is all coming together now' 17:16 Warblade gossips, 'it's why borgs are better off melee' 17:16 Warblade gossips, 'and stalker/crazy/merc better off guns' 17:16 Aliste gossips, 'cause we got a lot of str?' 17:16 Jodah gossips, 'whaaat?' 17:16 Warblade gossips, 'yeah' 17:17 Aliste gossips, 'slight problem with that tho' 17:17 Warblade gossips, 'alot fo str means you do alot of damage melee' 17:17 Jodah gossips, 'huge problem with that' 17:17 Aliste gossips, 'there aren't any decent melee weapons that can outperform even cheap guns' 17:17 Jodah gossips, 'guns are the most powerful' 17:17 Dorath gossips, 'there are for remorts' 17:17 Aliste gossips, 'for remorts, nod' 17:17 Aliste gossips, 'but melee is flat out not an option first time around imho' 17:18 Jodah gossips, 'those fury scimitars are pretty good' 17:18 Warblade gossips, 'actually' 17:18 Warblade gossips, 'there are some very nice melee weapons at forst prog too' 17:19 Jodah gossips, 'forst prog?' 17:19 Gropius gossips, 'first' 17:19 Warblade gossips, 'first*' 17:19 Warblade gossips, 'don't make me slay u' 17:19 Aliste gossips, 'i tried the lightsaber from the fabricator on the test port' 17:19 Aliste gossips, 'and it was worse than lvl 15 guns =P' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'did you have haste and crit knowledge and maniac learned?' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'lol' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'and strongarm?' 17:20 Jodah gossips, 'and vorpal?' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'put that all together...the result can be very different' 17:20 Aliste gossips, 'hmm...i guess i was only rolling with the base 4 attacks' 17:20 Gropius gossips, 'lol those improve melee dramatically' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'atm I'd say guns and melee are pretty equal' 17:20 Aliste gossips, 'i don't like the lack of free damage as melee either' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'it's just easier to find good guns' 17:20 Warblade gossips, 'cause it's the future' 17:21 Aliste gossips, 'frag grenades give me a chance against mobs that are unhittable' 17:21 Warblade gossips, 'don't get too comfy with those' 17:21 Warblade gossips, 'heh' 17:21 Warblade gossips, 'we been waiting to dent grenades' 17:21 Jodah gossips, 'grenade ammo in guns will blow away melee, it hits everyround regardless of hitroll' 17:21 Warblade gossips, 'gahan's just being nice atm' 17:21 Gropius gossips, 'youre all gonna lose your frags!' 17:21 Dorath gossips, 'and most big mobs reflect' 17:21 Aliste gossips, 'nod, but without it, i don't think i woulda completed a single remortx1 quest' 17:22 Jodah gossips, 'without it i wouldn't be level 36' 17:22 Aliste gossips, 'laf, nod' 17:24 Aliste gossips, 'esp. with mobs being able to do their damroll even if they miss....' 17:24 Jodah gossips, 'i didn't follow that one' 17:26 Sparton gossips, 'alot of it is depending on knowing when to use what too' 17:26 Sparton gossips, 'if you can't bea tthe mob's armor regularly, you can have the highest damage and you'd still suck' 17:26 Aliste gossips, 'nod' 17:26 Sparton gossips, 'that's when you need a gun like the joshua' 17:26 Aliste gossips, 'nodndo' 17:26 Sparton gossips, 'also, what they don't tell you, if your hitroll is alot higher than the mob's armor you get bonus damage' 17:27 Sparton gossips, 'it's why the stalker's smith and wesson's a sweet deal' 17:27 Jodah gossips, 'how does hitroll beat armor though, armor just absorbs, u need damroll to go over their armor absorption right or u gonna hit for 0' 17:27 Sparton gossips, 'armor's thrown against hitroll first to see if you hit at all' 17:27 Sparton gossips, 'then damage' 17:28 Sparton gossips, 'so' 17:28 Sparton gossips, 'if your hitroll's 200 and mob got 500 armor' 17:28 Sparton gossips, 'you 10000000 damage's wasted' 17:28 Dorath gossips, 'Iago sucks' 17:28 Sparton gossips, 'it is still possible to hit it with lucky shots and ctis, just hard' 17:28 Jodah gossips, 'so the formular is the hitroll has to be higher than the armor setting? i was thinking there was a chance %' 17:29 Sparton gossips, 'there is, cause it factor in pcn, dex, a bunch of other random craps' 17:30 Sparton gossips, 'and my damage gets cut down from 8000 a round to 200' 17:30 Sparton gossips, 'sucks' 17:31 Sparton gossips, 'this is why stalkers rule!' 17:31 Aliste gossips, 'still requires you to get to remortx2' 17:31 Dorath gossips, 'damn' 17:31 Jodah gossips, 'so u suck until remort x2' 17:32 Aliste gossips, 'which isn't easy when even the areas listed remortx1 are mostly unkillable until you can unlock remortx2 gear' 17:32 Jodah gossips, 'plus you can't even backstab or circle with that' 17:32 Sparton gossips, 'I don't need to' 17:32 Sparton gossips, 'I load it up with exp rounds and go pew pew' 17:32 Aliste gossips, 'laf' 17:33 Sparton gossips, 'granted it's one shot only' 17:33 Jodah gossips, 'heh, u can waist wear it or hold it for more hitroll' 17:33 Sparton gossips, 'but great if the mob's armor's tough' 17:33 Aliste gossips, 'a borg would love that....' 17:33 Aliste gossips, 'sonic cannon beats the crap outta mega chaingun, even tho mega chaingun hits more per round' 17:33 Aliste gossips, 'cause its about double slash damage' 17:34 Sparton gossips, 'but if you crit with mega' 17:34 Sparton gossips, 'that's going to be cannon' 17:34 Sparton gossips, 'like big time' 17:34 Jodah gossips, 'strangely enough i find 1 shot guns to do more damage with slash than multiple shots' 17:34 Aliste gossips, 'i'll take the guaranteed 10k slash, over a small chance crit' 17:35 Jodah gossips, 'ya me too, any day of the week' 17:35 Jodah gossips, 'plus slash is fast' 17:35 Sparton gossips, 'heh' 17:35 Aliste gossips, 'esp if you use stun and double that' 17:35 Sparton gossips, 'interestingly enough, 2 years ago no one would even look at a one-shot gun' 17:35 Sparton gossips, 'warblade really dragged that one around' 17:35 Aliste gossips, 'well, you can't get a high damroll early on either' 17:35 Aliste gossips, 'so having multiple shots doesn't really help that much' 17:36 Jodah gossips, 'the theory is multiple shots multiply damroll, but all my my 1 shot guns beat it' 17:36 Sparton gossips, 'yeah' 17:36 Sparton gossips, 'a machinegun's only cool if you got the damroll to pull it off' 17:36 Aliste gossips, 'plus you miss sooo much with only 200 hitroll' 17:37 Aliste gossips, 'i'd rather an energy or area gun' 17:37 Sparton gossips, 'in my case' 17:37 Sparton gossips, 'I just tested now' 17:37 Jodah gossips, 'even with the Joshua, but maybe the hitroll isn't high enough, what's anne have, like 1000 hitroll?' 17:37 Sparton gossips, 'magnum, one shot, 4000 damage a round' 17:37 Sparton gossips, 'my machinegun, nine shots, 8000 a round' 17:37 Aliste gossips, 'nod' 17:37 Aliste gossips, 'you also have 1k damroll' 17:37 Sparton gossips, 'yep' 17:39 Sparton gossips, 'with mega chaingun I still pull off 7500 a round' 17:39 Sparton gossips, 'no stun, no charge' 17:39 Sparton gossips, 'so yeah, the damroll's the key for that' 17:39 Sparton gossips, 'damroll and weapon expension' 17:40 Aliste gossip, 'well, gotta remember too, mega is 9 shots, total 360 damage' 17:40 Aliste gossip, 'sonic cannon is 1 shot, 1230 damage' 17:41 Aliste gossip, 'so with 200 damroll, sonic does 1430, mega does 2160. but sonic does an extra 5k damage every 2 rounds with slash' 17:41 Aliste gossips, '5k > 1400' 17:41 Sparton gossips, 'you can slash with emga too' 17:41 Sparton gossips, 'lol' 17:42 Aliste gossips, 'nod, and its damage -blows-' 17:42 Sparton gossips, 'I'm wondering' 17:42 Sparton gossip, 'if gahan made it so only first hit counts' 17:42 Sparton gossips, 'in a slas' 17:42 Sparton gossip, 'that'd explain it' 17:42 Aliste gossip, 'its a multiplier, just like charge' 17:42 Aliste gossips, 'so it takes weapon damage + damroll, x multiplier' 17:42 Sparton gossips, 'but does it multi all shots, or just one' 17:42 Aliste gossips, 'but i think it does it off of one shot' 17:42 You gossip, 'this would be great on the wiki' 17:42 Aliste gossips, 'well, it has to' 17:42 Sparton gossips, 'let me...go try this' 17:43 Aliste gossips, 'plus, the whole burning 9 shots vs. burning 1' 17:44 Sparton gossips, '18k damage, slashing with magnum' 17:45 Dorath gossips, 'get dead, you fucking faerie dragon' 17:45 Sparton gossips, '20k with chaingun' 17:45 Sparton gossips, 'hm' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'I'm not seeing the problem...unless again my level and damroll's at work' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'but the chaingun slashed better than magnum' 17:46 Aliste gossips, 'nod, well it doesn't here =)' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'weird indeed' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'I do have 29 pcn though' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'but that shouldn't matter' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'since both are guns' 17:46 Sparton gossips, 'hm, wonder how much I pull off with my chainsaw' 17:48 Sparton gossips, 'lol' 17:48 Sparton gossips, '32k slash with my chainsaw' 17:48 Sparton gossips, 'melee wins' 17:48 Aliste gossips, 'whats the damage on the chainsaw tho' 17:48 Sparton gossips, 'no idea, I can't scan it' 17:48 Dorath gossips, 'what are you slashing' 17:48 Aliste gossips, '...really?' 17:48 Sparton gossips, 'it's the special chainsaw from the chainsaw quest' 17:48 Aliste gossips, 'oh' 17:49 Sparton gossips, 'what melee weapons you guys using?' 17:49 Sparton gossips, 'I can test with those' 17:49 Aliste gossips, 'i don't use one' 17:50 Jodah gossips, 'try the fury scimitar' 17:50 Sparton gossips, 'well' 17:50 Sparton gossips, 'ok, lets just grab a low level weapon' 17:51 Sparton gossips, 'raphael's sais' 17:51 Sparton gossips, '2d30' 17:51 Sparton gossips, 'sucky low level' 17:51 Sparton gossips, 'lets give this a shot' 17:54 Sparton gossips, '7k damage slashing with the sais' 17:57 Aliste gossips, 'is it bad when you start thinking of exp to make in 200k increments' 17:58 Aliste gossips, 'i have 520 mobs to go!'